


Strange Human Traditions

by APocketSizedAce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APocketSizedAce/pseuds/APocketSizedAce
Summary: How were either of them supposed to know that standing under the tiny plant hanging over the doorway meant they'd have to kiss?





	Strange Human Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been dead for awhile, school, anxiety and writer's block have been kicking my ass. I can't promise when I'll be able to post again but I wanted to do something for the holiday season. Consider this a gift from me to you, and I'm wishing all of you a happy holiday season.

  Bastion didn’t quite understand what all the fuss was about. For days now people had been scurrying around the kitchen and common room of the base, putting up sparkly and shiny things everywhere and making more food than they could possibly eat. They’d even put up a tree, which they would not let Bastion near because they put little glass orbs on it along with tiny lights and a tiny Mercy at the top. Ganymede quickly made herself at home in the branches, and convinced everyone to leave her alone by biting the fingers of anyone who tried to make her move.

  They had been shooed away from the center of the activity, too many tiny breakable objects for them to be standing around. Orisa had been shooed as well but was currently being decorated like the tree by some of the younger members. Bastion would have joined her, if the others weren’t so noisy.

  So they stood off to the side of the room, still entirely confused about the whole thing. Lúcio had come over at one point and stuck a strange red and white hat on their head, which hadn’t helped them make anymore sense of the whole thing. Just too much was going on at once, it was making their processor spin.

  They remembered Zenyatta’s advice, focus on one thing at a time. They turned their attention away from the chaos in the center and looked around the edges of the room. Just above the doorway was a small plant with white berries taped to the wall. Curious on why exactly someone has decided to tape small leaves around the place they wandered closer, reaching up to poke at it.

  Orisa wandered over to them from where she had been letting Hana wrap her in tinsel, all in the name of Christmas spirit. “What’re you looking at Bastion?” She asked, standing beside them. They pointed up at the small plant above the two of them with an inquisitive noise. “What is that doing there?” Orisa wondered aloud, tilting her head. She knew some things about this holiday, Efi had taught her about a lot of special occasions after the incident at Easter where she had tried to fine some children for stealing eggs from the local wildlife. However the reason someone would tape a tiny plant over a doorway was beyond her.

 _“Omg.”_ Hana whispered with a small giggle. At the curious stares from her friends she merely pointed to where the two oblivious Omnics were standing. Lúcio smiled widely while Lena snorted. “Hey look who’s under the mistletoe!” Hana called, a big grin on her face. The whole room turned to look at the two in the doorway, who stared back in confusion.

  “Missile... _toe_?” Orisa asked. “That sounds dangerous.” Bastion chirps in agreement beside her, anything with missile in the name sounded like bad news to them. They pulled it off the wall, something like this shouldn’t be lying around, someone could get hurt! Everyone seemed to find this pretty funny however as the room filled up with quiet giggling.

“Mistletoe love,” Lena tells them. “When you end up under the mistletoe with someone else you gotta give ‘em a smooch, it’s tradition!”

  Understanding dawns on Orisa, but Bastion still seemed confused. They still couldn’t understand Tracer’s accent. Whatever she said seems to have embarrassed their friend though. “Orisa,” They ask. “Are you alright?” She’s looking at the ground and her vents are loudly humming. “Orisa-” They try to get her attention again but she interrupts them by pressing her face against theirs, a small shock of electricity flowing between the contact. They can feel their circuits heat up very quickly, which probably has something to do with the way their processor is lagging. They can hear several small cheers from the others but can’t… _Oh_. “Orisa I can’t see!” They chirp in alarm, grasping through the air for something to hold onto.

  Orisa looks up from where she had been staring at the carpet, too flustered to meet her friend’s gaze. “Oh dear.” She whispered to herself. She may have been a bit forceful with her “kiss”, because Bastion’s optic was cracked from where she had made contact, only a few slivers on its usual sky blue colour showing up. She grabbed their hand in hers, her protective programming taking over. “Follow me okay? We’re going to go somewhere nice and quiet.” She tells them, gently leading them out of the room.

* * *

 

  She slowly leads them down the hall and into one of the unused medbays. The equipment is covered by tarps and there is a thick layer of dust on everything. Athena turns on the lights when they enter and Orisa gently pulls her friend over to the window and helps them sit down on the floor. She sits across from them, ready to help if needed.

  With only some minor fumbling Bastion brings their repair tool up to their optic, being very careful with the delicate wiring. A few minutes pass, silent except for the few sparks from the tool. Eventually Bastion rebooted their optic, which was glowing with blue light once again. The glass was distorted with weld marks however, it would clearly need to be replaced. “I am so very sorry Bastion.” Orisa apologizes quietly, guilt weighing heavy on her.

  “It’s okay, I’m not mad.” They say before letting silence settle between them again. They weren’t quite sure how to say that the kiss was worth the broken optic. Looking down the noticed they were still holding the mistletoe in their hand, and that the tape was still stuck to it. With newfound inspiration they stuck the small plant to the windowsill, Orisa’s gaze following them the whole time. “We could try again, if you’re okay with that I mean!” They said anxiously, inspiration didn’t come with courage it seemed.

Orisa laughed warmly, flustered but happy. She was much more gentle this time, lightly tapping her face against theirs. She was gentle the next couple times too.


End file.
